Sole Flame
by IamSuperVegeta
Summary: Sole Flame is the story of Trunks after his battle with the androids and the Z-fighter's struggle against Bojack. A strange "visitor" comes to Earth with an omen of a great battle and ultimately Earth's destruction. In preparation for this battle, Trunks goes out to even the odds and ends up starting his own makeshift Z fighters. Will Trunks be ready when the battle begins?
1. Chapter 1 - Back to the Future

Sole Flame - Future Trunks Saga- Chapter one – Back To The Future

It is peaceful morning on the pristine planet known as Earth. Birds are chirping in the sky and the bright orange sun is shining down on this beautiful day on the recently devastated planet that had just recovered from the terror of the two androids.

Age 787, one year after the savior of this different timeline returned from his grand adventures in the past and destroyed the two androids along with Cell, the monster who devastated a separate alternate timeline until he killed Trunks and became an even bigger problem in the past where our hero currently is.

The Humans have been working along with the saiyan known as our protagonist, Trunks Briefs, in order to rebuild the many different civilizations the ruthless monsters with the names 17 and 18. Since the "rebirth" of earthling civilization, many cities have been rising from their respective ruins and repopulation has been taking its place within the different populations.

As stated before, it has been a very peaceful day. About 200 miles from East City is a large and arid dessert filled with enormous canyons and deep gorges. The sand has begun flying around in a sandstorm at the pressure of an unknown object appearing in the sky and soaring to the ground at rapidly decreasing speed. The large yellow vessel belongs to a purple haired saiyan who is our hero, Trunks Brief.

"Well, everything is fine on the other side, looks like I can finally relax for a while and enjoy the peace"

Trunks sighed as he began to think his life would become boring, although it would be nice to have real peace in his own time, something that hasn't been in Trunks life since he was around 2 or 3. The door to his time machine, named Hope, popped open and the young saiyan who is now 21 years of age flew out slowly. His now long, purple hair flowed in the arid desert air along with the baggy area of his pants and jacket. The sleeves on his Capsule Corp. jacket are cut off and the black tank top he is wearing has a few holes in it.

"Time to return to mom and get a new pair of clothes, these are getting pretty bad.."

Life seemed to be coming together for the half-saiyan. He managed to end a seemingly endless hell for his civilization, got to meet his own father who was killed while the boy was still young, meet his mentor and best friend as a carefree child, and fight alongside the legendary warrior Goku who he found just as his mother described him, powerful with the heart of a child. Trunks reminisced on his experiences 20 years in the past with his friends, and how he was able to return and see them again to tell them of his success in saving the future and manage to fight alongside them again to save Earth from a ruthless space pirate named Bojack.

He had almost destroyed Trunks alongside with the past Earth, which would have made his whole point in going 20 years back pointless. Thanks to his young mentor Gohan, who was able to unlock his epic power of rage again to defeat Bojack, saved the Earth for a second time.

Now that he was back though, things for Trunks would finally begin to be normal, the young man was thinking of while he was flying back slowly over the new earthling settlements on his way back to his mother's own Capsule Corp. lab and headquarters.

Everything went completely silent for a second as Trunks stopped to his own disarray. Something clicked in his head as he sensed something with an averagely large power level. This specific ki source was somewhere near the building he was headed towards. It wasn't an earthling, or android since he could sense the beings power level.

"Well, whatever it is… isn't that strong or hurting anybody." Trunks said as he returned to his previous state of mind and began flying at a slow pace towards the building, still monitoring the power.

Not even 30 seconds ago the saiyan stopped again to focus on the ki once more.

"It's.. increasing," he sensed a little harder as things became still and serine again," and it's evil!"

Trunks rapidly increased speed towards the building, while he can fly fast it will still be a while to fly on the other side of the world. The humans looking increasingly scared as they began to make out the shape of the speedy saiyan.

"Mom…" the young man murmured quietly as he sped up to be even faster," what… I'm too late…grr" the increasingly angry saiyan grumbled. He felt the ki of a handful of humans decrease as the one evil energy increased, releasing ki signatures that remind him of Frieza and Cell's own death beam.

Eyes turning to a light blue, hair rising to a spiked style with a brilliant gold color way, the half saiyan ascended. Now that he is a golden warrior of light known as the super saiyan, Trunks' speed increased ten-fold as the boy rushed full speed to the place her mother was most likely being held captive at.

"Hehe" the black and white alien who arrived on the planet with a mission was wasting Earthlings rushing out of the Capsule Corp. building that he recently set on fire with a tiny barrage of bright grey ki blasts.

"Babidi will not be pleased that the Earthlings are still too weak to turn, this was a waste of time, but at least I can have a little bit of fun while I'm here! Hahahahahahaha!" he started breaking into extreme laughter as he sent another beam at a poor earthling who was trying to escape with his life.

Cars speeding away at top speed, sirens screeching sending a sense of emergency to the rest of the earthlings, Capsule Corp. is a mess. Since the monster arrived, the whole scene went from a busy yet peaceful day in West City to a recap of what happened with the androids over the last 20 years. Beams everywhere ending the lives of people who had no intention of hurting everyone grabbed whatever they had and took off.

"Boys, remind me again what that building is experiencing?" a fire chief screamed at his men as they neared the building.

"Pure hell sir!" the replied with unchanging respect.

"Now, I don't have a good memory, but I believe that is exactly what WE end for the people of this city! Isn't it?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Now get out there and save some lives!" the chief exclaimed as he dropped out of the bright red truck with his men, signals blaring so that the people around would notice that help has arrived.

"Oh boy! This is a biggun, looks like we will need the hose, boys!" he signaled three of his men over to the back of the truck where they all worked together to pull a gigantic red fire hose out of the truck. They pulled it around to the front and pointed the large tool towards the pandemonium.

"Ready! Aim! Fi…rgahh" the chief was cut off cut off by a speedy ki bullet through the chest.

"You earthlings didn't think you would stop all this FUN, did you? HAHAHA" the psychotic alien broke into laughter as he sent most of his energy to his hand , releasing the newly formed balls at the fire truck. The black energy ball made full contact with the truck and firemen, destroying the surrounding perimeter and all of the poor souls that are consumed in the ki.

"This is just TOO amusing, I almost can't believe how much fun you insolent humans are!" the now calm monster chuckled as he turned around, continuing his barrage of ki beams.

BLAAAM! Smoke filled the air as it covered all over the area above west city, consuming Capsule Corp. and surrounding buildings. The blast made direct hit with the alien, seemingly killing him and resulting in peace for North City.

"WE DID IT MEN! GOOD WORK ALL OF YOU!" an intercom attached to a 2 ton green tank blared out to the rest of the war machines line up around the alien. Followed by shouts of appreciation and freedom at the supposed destruction of this monster.

" CALLING OUT FOR THE BACK UP FIRE SQUADRON FOR ASSISTANCE IN ENDING THE FIRE AT APROXIMATELY WST 3338926K, PLEASE SEND ALL OTHER UNITS THAT HEAR THIS MESSAGE, IT IS SAFE TO COME OUT AGAI-" the even larger blast ended the transmission and the lives of the soldiers sent out to protect their city.

"Hahahahahaha! I believe you mean to come out and play with me some more, I'm getting awfully bored, may just end it all soon for you poor weaklings!" snickered, than continued," maybe I'll even rename the planet and you poor fools, yes Planet Pui Pui, I like the sound of that!"

The now taunting alien named Pui Pui seemed like a rather apparent goliath to the civilians hiding out below. Most of them wondered why, why they would be spared of the wrath of two androids for 20 years only to be ended by another threat, always helpless to stop the destruction and death. This is much like our hero felt for his whole life, only recently being powerful enough to actually end annihilation for him and his people.

"Yes, seems like this cities time has come to an end, I guess this is one city that Babidi will have to forgive me for. After all, I have to clean up my mess, HAHAHAHA!" Pui pui laughed with increased power as he raised his finger. Ki exploded from his finger faster than anyone could see. Growing in size by the second was the white and black alien's ki ball, towering over the city with a dark black aura.

"It's time to say goodbye, maybe we can play some other time!" shouted the alien right before he increased his Ki ball to maximum size and released with a slight finger twist.

"Matter Evaporator!"

The ball moved faster than anyone below anticipated, seconds after unleashed the ball was eating the tallest tower in West City. Nobody anticipated what would happen next as the humans all either screamed or hung their heads in the realization that their lives are over.

"Huh?" Pui Pui gasped in confusion at the sudden halt of his Matter Evaporator right before it hit the city.

"I don't get it, I should be staring at a brilliant fireworks display, grr, what are you earthlings planning!?"

The emergency break to this explosion is Trunks, returned to his base form gently holding the ball back with one hand extended.

The half-saiyan chuckled, "Is this all? How…disappointing."

With a quick flick of his hand, the massive ki ball moved off into the sky with breakneck speeds, the city evading its end by a hair.

"Might as well give em' a show," Trunks whispered as he let out his hand and extended his hand to detonate the lightshow over the city with dazzling light. Hair flowing back at the force of the explosion, standing tall, Trunks is a true hero saving the day like usual.

"HOW DID YOU!?" Pui Pui exasperated as he looked at the supposed earthling. "So easily…"

"Easy,' Trunks retorted," I am **much** stronger than you!" the young man exclaimed as he floated towards the alien. The citizens are beginning to cheer for the true hero as he ascends toward the villain trying to look as heroic as he can, reminding the half-saiyan of his glorious friend and father to his mentor, Goku.

Realizing that he is caught up in the moment, Trunks looks past the now frightened and frozen monster towards the flaming building his mother is currently trapped in.

"Oh no! I forgot about mom!" Trunks rushed towards the building in a flash of white aura, racing into a window that is used for the blue-haired woman's office.

Smash! The saiyan blasted right through into the devastated building. Smoke is everywhere, a normal human like his mother has no chance in a small room like this. Trunks took off into the hallways around the office where the smoke will be less dense and easier to survive.

"Mom! It's me! You're safe now I can help!" the boy called out, hope dropping at no sign of reply.

"This can't be it mom, I just know it can't" the sorrowing young man cried to himself as he searched around the now crisped building trying to find a woman with blue hair. At least everyone else got out of here, maybe Bulma did two. Trunks thought that for a second, but quickly remember that he can figure out a difference between his mother's ki and other humans.

Lastly flying through his mother's lab, thinking she would know better than to hide where electricity and gas would kill her if the fire didn't. No signs of his mother. The saiyan showed his father's side in him as his anger increased at the supposed loss of his mother and he threw a ki blast at one of her machines. "Mom!" he cried as he threw the light ki blast.

Out from the added smoke of the explosion was his mother's frail and unconscious body rolling freely from the blasts force. She must have been hiding behind the machine when she passed out as the smoke thickened.

"m…MOM!" the saiyan burst with happiness at his mother's body, throwing a precise ki blast at the ceiling before grabbing her and flying through the small hole in the building that collapsed seconds later.

Trunks arrived back into the sky to notice the backup fire squadron showed up and is working on stopping the spreading fire from consuming what the half-saiyan just saved.

He flew towards the ambulances that appeared and dropped his mother off by the fire squad's truck. "Keep her safe." Trunks commanded the fireman who is about to shoot off the hose before saluting and flying towards the Pui Pui.

The black and white alien was constantly asking questions to himself why the young man saved the day for his mother. How could this happen? Who is he? How did an earthling get so strong? This can't be happening? Then he grinned a sinister and evil grin.

Now the two fighters are floating only 20 to 30 feet away from each other. Eyes locked on the other as both prepared for a fight to ensue any moment. Commotion continued below as the fire is being put out and now people are being delivered to a local hospital by struggling doctors and firemen.

"I know you don't want to die, and I don't want to kill you…So answer my questions." Trunks started.

"Haha, insolent human, you have no idea what you are getting into!"

"I'm going to ask any ways, Who are you?"

"Well well, you think you're smug, what if I don't answer?"

SHINK! Is all that Pui Pui heard before noticing the mysterious man gone.

"Is he gone? Did he go running—arghh" the abomination is interrupted by his left hand slowing sliding down, and then falling off.

"No…what happened? Where is he?"

"Right here!," started Trunks, who waited for the alien to spin around to continue," Now will you answer my questions?" The saiyan asked before returning his drawn sword back into his strapped sheathe.

"Fine, but I have a preposition for you… I am Pui Pui…rgh….a majin under the leadership of Babidi, my master."

" So there are more of you? Good, I was starting to worry you would be all that would've been disappointing…"

Pui Pui wanted to kill him so badly, but knew that his mission was at stake, and that his master would be infuriated at the thought of not only him not finding any powerful life forms, but killing the one he did find.

"Well… How would you like to join us… I sense a few negative thoughts in that head of yours, it's all you need to be turned into one of us… a majin"

"All of you villains are alike, first sign of defeat and you want me to be on your side." Trunks sighed.

"Well, I guess you aren't interested in the large power boost that you would receive if you joined us…see this," Pui Pui pointed at the large M imprinted on his forehead," …the source of my power… this is what you could have!"

The alien screamed as he put his large arms to his sides started resonating dark, magical aura from himself out of nowhere, power increasing by a big amount, but still not big enough.

Trunks sighed, "I've had enough… sorry it had to happen like this…" the saiyan increased his white aura, wind swirling and hair waving, the man extended his arm and let his energy flow through into his arm. While it was enough to end the poor sap's life, the beam wouldn't be a lot.

"HAHAHA… just what I thought, you walked right into it…Black Death!" The alien released before Trunks could finish the explosive demon wave.

Somehow the dark magic increased the alien's power to about triple what is was before, more than Trunks could handle in that instant.

The large ki wave flowed into the saiyan's hands as he held back with the power already stored, but still moving back slowly and losing ground.

"Grrr….wow, guess the guy had more in him than what I thought, oh well…"

Eyes glowing with that blue awe, aura sparking into a dazzling golden light, Trunks reformed into the golden warrior of legend.

"Bye…" the super saiyan said as he threw his glowing hands off to the side, sending all of their energy into the sky, where it detonated in a beautiful light. The sudden flash that followed put the crowd of humans in a state of awe.

A static noise followed as the golden man disappeared and reappeared in front of the shocked and terrified alien. In an offensive position and exploding straight into powerful punches and kicks to the alien's head and shoulder.

"This is what you should have looked into before you came here" Trunks said fluently as he continued with a jab to Pui Pui's right chest, followed by a kick to the left side, kicking the villain back along with taking the breath out of him.

Panting and breathing heavily at this point, the defeated monster spat out one last warning to the hero of his time, " You may have me beaten, but… *he pauses and coughs up blood* you…won't…stand a chance…against my master…or even Dabura… I am only the beginning…You have one year until they arrive…..hehehe" the alien snickered one last time before Trunks rushed him with aura glowing bright gold.

Still thinking he has a chance, Pui Pui summons a large ki ball that he has been hiding behind his back, unknowing to him that Trunks can sense energy.

"AHHH!" the villain screamed as one last resort was spiraling towards Trunks at full speed.

"YOU FOOL!" the super saiyan screamed as he raised his right hand, smacking it into the ball with is backhand, sending it straight below right in front of the humans. He knew it wouldn't hurt anybody if he could control where it landed.

Spinning onto his back in mid-air with legs tucked into a ready stance to send Pui Pui launching, Trunks released his powerful stance to put the alien far into the sky.

Now standing into a powerful stance, with the large glowing hands of a super saiyan spinning around in the same motion he had used against Frieza and his father, King Cold. Releasing energy slowing but moving the hands quickly enough to increase the friction between his hands and ki, forming a flaming energy is the key to forming the Burning Attack. Named after Trunks himself, or the nickname his mother Bulma gave the saiyan. After Gohan died and Trunks became a super saiyan, Bulma started to say that he is the sole fire that will consume and burn the androids, saving the future and the past from this ever happening.

Trunks finally unleashed the blast, flying through the air at burning speed, making contact with and killing Pui Pui at last. Red hot fire burned the alien until no more of him was left, leaving the scouts blinker to go off right before death. After waiting for any signs of return, the super saiyan returned to his base state knowing the threat to the city is gone.

Looking back down at the city, Trunks realized that the fire was long out, and West City returned to its peaceful and glowing status. The sunshine began to roll back in and people began to look out and see that their invader is gone.

Slowly floating to the ground, Trunks looked for any signs of his mother's ki signature. After looking for quite some time, he found a tiny energy flow, Just noticeable enough to be his mother's energy. Trunks learned how to detect different personalities of ki a long time ago when he used to look out for androids and still wanted to be sure his mother was safe.

"That's definitely it! I'm coming mom!" with that, Trunks was off into the sun set, towards the hospital that his injured mother, Bulma, is staying. Even though the day is won, the victorious saiyan couldn't help but worry.

Where did he come from? Who did he mean by Dabura, and his master? What was with that purple magical aura that was emanating off of him? These are all questions that Trunks asked himself.

The hospital was the busiest Trunks had ever seen it. So many people were injured in the fire at Capsule Corp. Victims of smog and burns filled the lobbies, no room was left for anybody so crowds filled the hallways.

Since Bulma is one of the wealthiest businesswomen of her time thanks to the androids and Capsule Corp., she actually got her own room that her son could come visit her in. The nurse pointed pulled Trunks through the crowd towards his mother's room.

"Right through these doors ," she said, trying to remain calm despite the heat and franticness of the situation the hospital is in.

"Thank you." The saiyan replies happily even though he doesn't like going by his last name, must be the shred of saiyan pride from his father Vegeta.

Her room isn't much. Compared to the hallways others are stuffed into it's amazing, but it isn't much. About six months ago Bulma had her appendix removed and was treated to a large room with a flat screen television and food brought constantly for the 42 hours that the blue haired woman stayed. This room was a small room with a big and clunky television and a small nightstand, no servants or food are present.

In the middle of the room was Bulma's bed, with the woman in it. Fast asleep, needing rest even though she seems perfectly fine with minimal internal damage and no apparent burns, she just rested silently. The only apparent damage is the large bruise given to her from the short flight she took when Trunks threw the ki blast at her machine.

Trunks waited patiently until a doctor ran in, obviously he was called in on a day off thanks to alien who invaded earlier.

"As you probably know, I am very busy so we should make this quick. Now what is your mother's name?" He asks as respectfully as he could.

"Yes sir, I don't mean to keep you waiting. Her name is Bulma Briefs"

The doctor looks down at his clipboard, flipping through the papers until he reaches Bulma's paper. "Well, your mother will be perfectly fine. No burns, only apparent damage is from smoke… I suggest bed rest whenever she gets home." He pauses and writes something down on a small piece of paper and then continues, " Here is a prescription for Advil in case she experiences any pain."

"Thank you so much"

"You are very welcome, have a good day." The man says after handing Trunks the small prescription and before rushing out of the door to his next patient.

With nothing left to do, Trunks waited….and waited….and waited….

While waiting the same questions popped into his head again, Trunks is worried at the thought of what may happen in the future. What did he mean by "master"? How powerful will this Dabura guy be? He seemed pretty sure of himself that his master will be enough to end Earth and Trunks.

After waiting for about 5 hours he knew that his mother wouldn't be waking up until the next day, and the eager saiyan just couldn't wait that long. After all, he did have Vegeta and Goku's heritage in him, training is second nature to the son of the man who used to be known as "Prince of all Saiyans'.

Not being able to wait any longer, Trunks looked around and found a pen to write on the back of Bulma's prescription. Taking about 30 seconds to write out his message, the saiyan laid it down on top of his mother's night stand.

"Bye mom, I promise I'll be back before the year is over…" Trunks waved goodbye to his mother once again before flying out into the air. Feeling free until he realized that he didn't know where he could go. After thinking for about five minutes, the son of Bulma sparked an idea and flew off in the direction of the tree's going up a mountain.

"Sorry I couldn't stay mom, something came up and I'm afraid I have to go again, but I promise I will return and that I'm only gone to be sure that you are safe. I will be back in about a year, goodbye for now…" the note read

"One year…" Trunks said to himself as he flew away into the wilderness...

Power Levels

Trunks – 70,000,000

Trunks (Super Saiyan)- 700,000,000

Pui Pui – ,250,000

Unleashed Majin Pui Pui- 1,000,000

Bulma (passed out) – 1


	2. Chapter 2 - Plateau

Sole Flame -Future Trunks Saga- Chapter Two – Plateau

The bright orange sun rose over a refreshed West City as the earthlings who inhabit this area began to awake and scatter about to begin their own separate days. Birds chirped while children played on their way to school. The men and woman mourning the loss of loved ones who fought against Pui Pui weeks before have returned to peace and their daily lives.

It has been one month since the fight between Pui Pui and Trunks. The city has reconstructed the few buildings damaged in the aftermath along with Bulma's own Capsule Corp. building.

In a large laboratory deep inside the recently rebuilt Capsule Corp. building is a well-known blue haired scientist who is currently one of the wealthiest women on Earth, Bulma Briefs. Typing on her large lab computer while wearing a white lab coat and hair up in a bun, the woman was obviously awake all night trying to finish a project.

The question is though, what kind of project would she be in such a hurry to complete? On a table behind the woman's desk is a large tarp covering something mysterious with wires coming out from the side. A 3D blueprint is displayed on Bulma's computer screen, but it is unsure as of yet what the plans are for. The earthlings typing began to slow down before it stopped instantly as the woman looked over and sighed.

She was looking at a picture frame holding a photograph of her son, Trunks, standing next to his mother looking embarrassed as she was striking a clever pose next to the boy.

"Oh Trunks, what will I do without you kiddo?" the woman said to herself as she heaved another sigh and looked back at the screen.

"I've had enough of this today…" she thought to herself as she stood up and left the room. While removing her lab coat, Bulma looked at a powered down droid from across the room and giggled.

"Wake up you dork! I need you to clean this mess up for me, if you can handle it!"

The droid rose its head and sparked as it buzzed over to the counter and outstretched its arm to press a button. *Click* The button sent the large counter shooting down into the floor as the droid whizzed over to the computer and started typing while Bulma walked away towards her room.

Trunks' sudden behavioral pattern of leaving out of the blue to train, leaving Bulma alone reminded the woman of her late husband and the half-saiyans father, Vegeta. He used to leave for months at a time to train for whatever threat came next. Once he had even gone for nearly a year to travel in space and become a super saiyan. This was all for nothing though because even as a golden warrior of legend, Vegeta was toyed with by the androids and eventually killed.

"I hope he is fine after all of this…whatever it is…" the woman said to herself as she opened the window in her bedroom and stared at the deep blue sky, hoping her "little boy" would return soon.

Bulma was exhausted from the all-nighter she had recently pulled and let out a large yawn as she jumped back onto her bed. Covering herself with blankets and pillows and slowly drifting into a deep sleep.

The weight of his own body became too much to handle. Quickly throwing punches and kicks as hard and fast as he could, Trunks became weary of the gravity bearing down on himself. Back flipping twice and continuing to throw his hands up in retaliation as if someone was attacking the half saiyan.

Trunks sighed heavily as he stopped and wiped what seemed like gallons of sweat off of his forehead. It has been about two months since Pui Pui devastated west city and the purple-haired man left to train. Constant training reminded Trunks of his experiences back in the past with his father.

"Ugh… sorry dad…..*sigh*… I'm just not getting stronger…" referring to the recent plateau he had hit with training. At first Trunks gained power very fast until the first month of staying at his mother's old backup bunker that she had if the androids ever attacked the one Trunks and Bulma already had lived in. Recently it didn't matter how much training the half-saiyan did, his power just didn't increase.

The bunker is a small 7 room house that is hidden deep in the forest around Ginger Town. Shrouded underground, the loft type building has two small bedrooms, a medium sized living room, a storage room equipped with food to last atleast half a year for a saiyan sized appetite, and a bathroom. The most notable addition to the bunker is the large gravity room that is the reason Trunks fled to the place for. Not to mention a small lab for Bulma to work in if they ever fled there.

Trunks sluggishly walked over to a tall computer unit for the gravity room and pressed a few keys. The command he typed in changed the gravity from 550 to 100 and opened the chamber doors. He retreated to the shower room. Much like his father, Trunks used showers to get deep contemplation in that usually led to a revelation.

`Why won't I get any stronger?' Trunks thought to himself as the rain-like water cleansed his sweaty body. `It just came so easy when I was training with dad…why can't I do this on my own!?' Trunks has become incredibly disappointed in himself since his return to the future. He felt that his power had proven to be worthless compared to Goku's or Gohan's. ` If this guy is as strong as that monster said, I need to achieve what Gohan did…but why is it so hard!?'

Out of anger, Trunks unleashed his super saiyan strength onto the shower wall, smashing the wall into pieces and revealing packed in dirt from the mountain he is buried under. Trunks slowly realized what he just did, he doesn't usually showcase his anger like that, the way his father would. Not wanting to become the pride driven man Vegeta was always came natural to Trunks, even though all he wanted more than anything was to impress the man that makes the half-saiyan's life so confusing.

`There has to be a way… would Gohan or Goku do?' Trunks thought to himself as he left the shower and put his raggedy old clothes on. He abandoned the purple Capsule Corp. jacket a few weeks after he arrived, but is still wearing the black tank top, black kaki's, and yellow Capsule Corp. boots. There are no changes of clothing down in the bunker, something Bulma must have forgotten about in her design. *sniff sniff* 'Awww! These wreak!' he thought as he grabbed the clothes and looked around for something new, ending up being very disappointed.

Trunks walked into the family room, but began to ponder on what was missing. Eventually he came to the realization of the "family" part missing. `Poor mom, she must be worried sick…maybe I should go see her and grab some new clothes why I'm at it.' He thought to himself before looking back at the gravity room. `No…I have to continue my training and she would only get in the way. Speaking of which." Trunks stood up and glided straight for the gravity room.

The half-saiyan continued this rigorous training schedule for another two weeks until the plateau had become too apparent for him to ignore. Eventually though, he found the secret he was looking for. He felt limitless once again like he did while training with his father. After discovering it, Trunks' training soared for another month, never feeling more alive in his life.

'This must be how Gohan felt… so much power with all the instability just gone.' He had begun to feel good about himself once again, and hope returned to the young saiyan. Until he reached another halt in his quest for power. Returned to the gravity room with even more stuck in his mind, the room set to a massive 700 times Earth's gravity to fit his super saiyan status. Punching and kicking as two floating droids shot beams at him. `Every time I get more powerful…' *swat * * Kick * ` Every time I ascend…' he dodged both beams shot by the two droids and continued his escapade. `there is always something standing in my way that forces me to drive further!' he dodged two more beams with a jump, then threw two ki balls at the small droids, but missed. `If only father was here, or Gohan… IF ONLY THOSE DAMNED ANDROIDS HADN'T KILLED THEM! TAKEN AWAY MY FAMILY!' he yelled before blasting the droids again, this time hitting the core of the gravity room.

Suddenly an alarm boomed as a speaker descended yelling, "Danger! Danger! Overload! Overload!'

"Oh no!" Trunks yelled before powering up as much as he could and holding his arms together in a block. *BOOOM!* the whole room exploded and Trunks soared out of it. Hitting the ground hard and popping out of his super saiyan form.

The last thing Trunks remembered seeing was a large figure walk towards him, and everything went black. The anger of his past and remembering what the androids did to his life had no effect on Trunks' power, it only hurt him in the end. Much like his father's power ventures did to him. Bulma told her son of the many times she would leave Capsule Corp. to see Vegeta passed out with a recently destroyed gravity machine that he busted.

This was quite a setback, it would take weeks for Trunks to recover without any senzu beans from the past, or a medical machine from the World Trade Organization. That was two weeks at the least in which he won't be able to train.

"Oh Trunks…what have you gotten yourself into?" Trunks could hear faintly from his deep sleep that he was currently undertaking. "Just like his father…"

"Trunks…Trunks...Truuuunnnnks…" that is all the half-saiyan could hear, he didn't know where he was, how he got there, or what he would do to get out. "C'mon little bro get up, listen to me!" Trunks knew all too well the voice that he was hearing.

"Gohan?" the purple-haired man muttered in his recovery bed.

"Yes! It's me. Listen up though, this is important. We can't chat."

"Gohan…" Trunks muttered again, off in his own world.

"Look, this threat that the alien told you about…it's real big, and right now you aren't powerful enough to stop it, you need to get more power. I happen to know just how." He said with a smirk.

"G…Gohan!" Trunks yelled as he began to wake up.

"Everything will be answered on New Namek…" is the last thing Trunks heard before awaking startled.

*Pant Pant* `That was Gohan! What was he talking about though? New Namek? Isn't that where that kid came from? Hm…' as Trunks thought about it more, he couldn't help but wonder what was waiting for him on this New Namek he heard about from his former mentor, and why it is so important. He also thought about what his father would do...`Maybe my mind was just playing tricks on me, if there was something on New Namek…Bah! I should just return to training instead of waste my time. He wanted so bad to be like his father and not let adventures like this take him off track. Maybe acting like his father would help him this time.

Finally making his mind, Trunks stood up slowly and searched for a change of clothes. Although still injured, he was at least functional and could move along with use ki. Scanning the room trying to get out before his mother realized he was up, Trunks noticed a closet. "Aha!" the half-saiyan said to himself before rummaging through it and finding another set of Capsule Corp. jackets, tank tops, and dress pants. Trunks squeezed into them as much as he could before running over to the counter, grabbing his sword, slipping on his boots, and flying off through the window.

Even with Trunks' absence, West City remained the same loud metropolitan area it always was. Parents clutching on to their children as they walked from store to store, a class of students wandering around on a field trip to the big city, the city was more alive than ever. Among the crowd of people was a certain blue-haired woman with a personality quirk and strong mind, Bulma briefs. She had bags around both arms as she had been shopping all day. Most would think that she would just have someone else do that for her, but Bulma loved to get out from time to time. How healthy would it be for someone to stay cooped up in a lab all day anyways?

The clock had just ticked 6:00 pm as Bulma stopped to look through a window at a beautiful dress with blue stripes and a star at the top right. 'This would be perfect for a night out…too bad I barely leave the lab anymore… *sigh*' Bulma thought to herself as she remembered the passing of her husband. 'At least I have Trunks. Well…kinda.' She had a sorrowful look on her face as she looked down, contemplating the life she could have.

From the crowd, a tall middle aged man walked towards Bulma with a smile on his face. He wore a teal sweater vest and tan kaki's. He approached Bulma slowly and attempted to comfort her.

"Couldn't help but stop and see what is keeping such a beautiful woman such as yourself so down," he said in a welcoming tone.

Those words would make any other woman on Earth blush, but the unlucky man had tried to pick up Bulma. Her look of sorrow quickly turned into one of annoyance and anger. " Look pal! Don't think you can just walk up and make the first pitiful woman you see swoon and go off in your arms huh? Well you have another thing coming, so back off before I make you CREEP!"

The man didn't move, but said something that made the whole scene become unsettling. " Look, I was just trying to let you have a good time, but I guess you aren't going for it… so I need to force you."

"What are you talking abo…" Bulma began to say before the man grabbed her arm and yanked to the ally just feet away. "Grr… get off me…you…ahh!"nobody stopped to help her, nobody even looked twice at what was happening. The man dragged her into the ally before he became unseen by the street walkers. All seemed bad for Bulma, until an explosion blast through the ally and the man is sent flying out of it.

A mysterious figure lands on top of the nearby building and drops Bulma, waiting to hear her gratitude. "You couldn't have interfered any sooner!? What did I program you for anyways if you are just going to let things get bad before you help!?"

The figure remained silent as the woman chewed him out. "Well say something!"

It still wouldn't say anything, just stared at her and looked up at the birds soaring through the sky. Bulma continued to complain until she heard a *blip* come from his eyes. "What are you doing now!?"

"I believe your son has awoken from his sleep, he is currently heading towards coordinates W8675-309…Ginger town." The shadowy figure finally opened his mouth, although Bulma didn't like hearing it.

"Trunks! I can't believe he would leave like that! It's like he doesn't even care about me! He is such a child sometimes, what did I raise!" Bulma continued on like that while the tall shadow scanned again.

"Ginger town is only a few miles from here, would you like to go get him?" it said.

"Get him! Oh yeah, I'll show him! You should be stronger than him now right? Go get him and bring him back to me safely!" Bulma commanded.

Listening promptly, the machine scanned for Trunks' signature again. " I will be on my way than, it seems he will be hard to persuade though. About a 50.49% chance that he will come willingly."

"I don't care, just get him back to me!" Bulma shouted, becoming annoyed.

It paused before speaking one last word, "Okay." The machine blasted off in the air towards Ginger town before Bulma could get another word in.

"HEEEY! HOW AM I GOING TO GET DOWN!" Bulma shouted to the machine as it flew away.

Trunks touched down back in front of the bunker that had become his temporary home and walked towards the entrance before he realized that the gravity room is most likely still blown to bits. "Oh that won't do. Where else is there a gravity room that I can go to? Hm…" he said to himself.

*Tack* Trunks heard something hit the ground and quickly turned around to notice the tall figure staring at him in silence. It had large green body armor with black legging and green boots, topped off with an orange Mohawk. Trunks recognized him instantly. " Android 16?"

The android stared at him for a few seconds before speaking back in surprise, "How do you know me? Actually that doesn't matter, my creator has told me to bring you back to her, that is my mission."

'Her?' Trunks thought to himself,' I don't think Gero was a woman, so whoever reprogramed him must have made him different this time. He doesn't seem friendly.' "Well I don't care who sent you for me, I don't trust androids. Especially ones from this timeline" Trunks stated as he drew his long sword from the sheathe tucked around the jacket the saiyan wore.

"I do not desire to fight anyone that isn't Goku, but my creator wants me to bring you to her, and that's what I will do. Force is permitted." 16 retorted to the battle ready man.

"I don't know how you got here, but you won't be leaving. Androids from this timeline kill and lie!" Trunks said before rushing the android at full speed, not leaving his base form.

Android 16 stood tall and muttered one sentence before getting in his battle stance, " It seems force is necessary, my statistics are correct as always."

I am not posting power levels this week to keep next chapters battle a secret, but trust me it will be a surprise. Sorry there wasn't much action in this one and that it took so long. I was waiting for feedback to improve my writing for this chapter. The third chapter will come much quicker than this one did as I have been mapping out the whole first arc for "Sole Flame" that I am naming the Future Arc. Buu isn't even near yet, sorry. I'm going to use this first arc to really flesh out Future Trunks' universe, something cannon never did. You are going to see a lot of familiar faces, and a few surprises so please keep reading! Next chapter will have power levels and will include action. Sorry about the length of this chapter two, I was trying to flesh out the characters more, but right now there are only 3, and 1 was just introduced. I changed the first chapters power levels and figured out all the power levels from here on out, so they should be better. All feedback is welcome, especially on power levels and grammar. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
